The Guardians: First World
by Rin Eve Klein
Summary: The Kingdom Raggs disappeared 10yrs ago now 10yrs later they have appeared asking for peace. See what happens btw 07-Ghost&Blue Exorcist and even more characters from other manga as they protect Pandora's box&keep 1 of the biggest secret that's been protect since the beginning of time
1. Prologue: The Beginning

12/24/11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM 07-GHOST THAT BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR AMEMIYA YUKI AND ARTIST ICHIHARA YUKINO.

ME: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! This is your host Rin Eve Klein speaking and welcome to the very first episode of "Fans Unleash" bought to you by of course ME! The very first chapter of the Guardians saga has just been published and I'm feeling absolutely great! This first book forms around the Guardian of the first world which you will learn about in this chapter Paradisi. Sooo to celebrate the release the main character of this book was kind enough to spare some of his Christmas morning to come speak with us tonight. And so I bring to you Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs also known as Teito Klein to most of you though, and no; we are not in any way related to each other _though I wish we were T_T_. (A spotlight turns on and shows Teito bound and gag laying down on a couch in the middle of the room.)

CASTING CREW: _How in the world did she even manage to kidnap him? _

ME: Ara? He's still knoc- I mean oh he's fell asleep? Hehehe. (Takes off the rope and removes the gag.)

CASTING CREW: _Just what in the world is she?_

ME: He looks so cute sleeping like I just want to dress him up in a cute frilly dress, but since we're live right now I have to wake him up. (I pick up a bucket of ice water.)

CASTING CREW: _Where did she get that from?_

(I pour the water on Teito's head and he quickly rises up)

TEITO: Gaaah! It's cold you idiot Frau! What di-Huh? (Looks around.) Wh-where I am? Who are you people? And where's that baka Frau?

ME: Good morning Teito and welcome to the TV show "Fans Unleash".

TEITO: "Fa…ns Un…leash?" Well what am I doing here and who are you?

ME: Huh? You don't remember?

TEITO: Remember what?

ME: You volunteered today to come and speak on our show. Remember we talked about three days ago.

TEITO: We did?

ME: Ya, you even signed this contract see. (shows a piece of paper with Teito's name on it.)

TEITO: AH! That's my hand writing!

ME: But of course it is silly, this is our contract stating that you would talk with me on this show.

CASTNG CREW: _How did she get his signature!_

TEITO: I'm sorry… um…?

ME: Oh! Just call me Rin, which ever you like best.

TEITO: Gomen'nasai Rin but I don't remember any of this.

ME: EH!... I see…

TEITO: Ah! But don't worry! Since I made to you a promise I'll keep it so I'll talk with you on your show!

ME: Eh! Really!

TEITO: Yeah since I even signed a contract with you I can't break it so easily can I now.

(I hug Teito.)

ME: KYAA! Thank you so much Teito! You're the best!

TEITO: Eh… really? (Teito says as his face turns bright red.)

CASTING CREW: _Teito not fall for her tricks! She's pure evil!_

ME: Since we you lost your memory we can't do much today can we now, so we'll have to end things for today here now.

TEITO: Gomen'nasai

ME: Well don't worry so much about it. Say why don't you reveal the chapter's name. (Hands Teito a slip of paper.)

TEITO: Ok than everyone the name of this chapter is Prologue: The Birth

(A/N: Gomen'nasai= sorry for those who don't know)

Prologue: The Birth

**In a pale yellow sky a cool gust of wind blows through the floating islands of heaven. Somewhere in the vast heavens there is a small island in ruins. Stone columns and other debris which seemed to have broken apart from the island fly around, though they seem to never really be touching the island, then surrounding it. In the middle of what's left of the island stands a stone throne with a man lazily sitting in it, behind him an angel. A few feet from the throne at the edge of the island were stairs, which looked like could break apart any minute now connected the ruined island to another island. **

** The other island was a bit bigger and had a pool right in the middle with big old broken stones surrounding it right on the edges. The inside the pool seemed to be filled with black water and seemed to harbor no life in it at all. Floating around on top of the stone blocks were ten bright souls, which seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The man on the throne still lazily sitting there with the same expression talked to the angel behind him. After a few sentences said at each other the angel's expression turned worrisome and man on the throne sighed. He then lifted his arm up towards the pool said some non-understandable words and the ten souls disappeared into the darkness of the pool. A few seconds after the disappearances of the ten souls the black water suddenly turned into a clear herbal green color and the man on the throne made a sigh of relief, but still the worried expression stayed on the angel never changing.**

A/N: I was going to use this part later on in the story but since i didn't like my first prologue and after some thinking i decided to change the the prologue to this. So how is it?


	2. Chapter 1: The Approaching Time

12/31/11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM 07-GHOST, BLUE EXORCIST, OR REIMEI NO ARCANA.

ME: Yo Everyone! It's me again on "Fans Unleash"! And guess what! Since the intro last time was so long that I barely wrote anything that interesting and also since it's New Years Eve we're going straight to the reading today.!

CASTING CREW: _YAY!_

ME: Now, now don't be sad I know you guys want me too, but I feel bad for the readers and I'm too lazy since it is New Years Eve so moving on. Casting crew! Shout out the new chapter will ya please! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE HOPE YOUR NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS COME TRUE THIS TIME!

CASTING CREW: Chapter 1: The Approaching Date.

(A/N:And also here's a character list in case you don't know or forgot some of them.)

07-GHOST: Tiashe/Teito, Fea Kreuz, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs (Teito's father. I'm not sure if the name is right so if wrong please inform me.), Miryia (Teito's birth mother), Acas(Ak-kun), Mark( Mar-kun), Karan(Ka-kun). (in the manga sometimes it Agas, Mark, and Caren but because Teito calls them Ak-kun and Ka-kun I use those vers. On top instead)

BLUE EXORCIST: Eve(she's a character I made up. Instead of just Rin and Yukio as twins I made it triplets having it Eve as the oldest than Rin and Yukio), Yuri(Eve, Rin, and Yukio's mom), Lucifer (Eve, Rin, and Yukio's birth father. In the manga they call him satan but… well you'll understand more in the next book Guardian: The Second World. But we'll talk about that later. He has white hair and red eyes and looks like he's in his late teens-mid 20s)

REIMEI NO ARCANA: Nakaba (red hair and emerald green eyes.)

Chapter 1: The Approaching Time

(A/N: just to let you guys know it starts off in a dream.)

**"****Hmm, so you souls are the new guardians?****" the Chief of Heaven said while he looked down upon me and the other eight souls that were beside me. I looked to my left, I had never met the other souls since today, but I could tell that we were all going to get along well. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine…" he said while pointing us out "What a grand harvest. Not only do we have one guardian for each world this time but also two extras." He said smiling.**

** "What should we do?" asked one of the angels that was behind him. The Chief looked at us and then at his cup of wine for a while.**

** "Nothing really." He said while still staring at his cup. His head then slowly looked up at us and smiled at us gently. He lifted his hand pointed his finger at us and twirled it in the air. At that moment everything turned black and then scenes and visions played throughout all around me, and then I found myself out of breath I slumped down on the ground. I was still trembling when I glanced around to see the others one the ground too. **_Guess I wasn't the only one who was shown that too_** I thought "Now that I've showed you guys what you're suppose to do get to know each other and play along until time for your leave." The Chief snapped his fingers and a moment later we found ourselves in a middle of a field of flowers all staring at each other. **_Now what are we suppose to do?… The chief did say to play and get to know each other? _**I stood up smiled and faced everyone.**

** "So than shall we introduce ourselves first?" and after a few seconds of silence one of my soon to be friend spoke.**

** "You want us to say our true names? Don'tcha know that that's dangerous for us to just tell anyone our true names?" asked one of them.**

** "Well as guardians we have to trust each other don't we? And anyways the chief did say to get along with each other." They looked at each other confused and worried, but mostly worried. "Then why don't I go first?" they snapped their heads and looked at me wondering if I was really going to tell them "my true name is Michael." I said "like the Archangel Mikhail but spelled differently." There was a bit of silence before a different soul stood up. **

** "Um… my true name is Rephael and it's also spelled differently from Raphael-sama." Rephael said giving me a warm smile.**

_So cute_** I thought. I think I was blushing because I heard a soft giggle. I turned my head around to see who giggled but when I looked two souls standing up.**

** "My name is Lucifer." said the one in front.**

** "And I'm Samael." They said as they walked over to me and patted my head,**

** "Guess it our turn now." Said a voice we looked back at the rest of the group and saw two others standing up" I'm Zachariel and this is…" pointing to the one behind him.**

** "I'm Azrael."**

** "Welcome aboard Zachariel and Azrael you two seem to have known each before we were summoned too." Lucifer said as they shook hands.**

_Too? So than Lucifer and Samael knew each other too?_

** "Now than what are your three names?" Lucifer asked looking at the remaining three souls "come on now don'tcha be shy, you've guys heard our names now it's only favor and polite to tell us your-"**

**"I am Parisa." The soul said while shooting up from the ground nervously "ah.. I'm s…sorry I cut… you off."**

**"Hahaha don't worry over something like." Said Lucifer while smacking Parisa's back "You've got guts unlike those two sitting over there." Pointing at them.**

**"That's not true! My name is** **Zadkiel! See I also have guts!" shouted Zadkiel.**

**"I-I also have guts! My name is Remiel." Remiel shouted. **

**"See that wasn't so hard, was it now?" Lucifer said. We all looked at each other and started laughing. "Huh? Did I say something funny?" Lucifer asked even though laughing too. After we finished laughing for a while we sat down back on the ground in a circle and silenced befallen upon us again. Lucifer was the one this time to break it. "Hmm…?"**

**"What is it Lucifer?" I asked.**

**"I'm thinking up nicknames for everyone."**

**"Nicknames?" Why?"**

**"So that way it'll be easier for my brain to remember everyone… Michi."**

**"Michi?"**

**"Yup! From now on we'll call you Michi." Lucifer said pointing at me. "Then Rephael will be Phael, I'll be Luci, Samael is Sam, Zachariel is Zach, Azrael as Az, Risa for Parisa, Zadkiel as Zad, and Rem for Remiel." **

_Hahaha. As I thought. We're going to get along fine._

**"So what do we do next leader?" Luci asked looking at me.**

**"Huh? Leader? Me?" I said pointing to myself.**

**"Who else?" **

**"But why me?"**

**"Why? You actually asked such a stupid question. It's because you're the one who said their true name first."**

**"Eh! But that was because-"**

**"It doesn't matter what your reason were. Everyone ones what could happen to them if someone knew their true name, yet you without hesitation said yours, and I'm sure everyone feel the same way right?" I looked and saw everyone smiling at me all agreeing with Luci.**

**"Everyone…"**

**"And so that makes Phael your second in command." Luci said pushing Phael to me.**

** "Eh! But Luci-."**

**"That makes third in command, Sam is fourth, Zach is fifth, Az is six, Risa seventh, Zad eighth and Rem ninth!"**

**"EH! Why are we going by the order of who said their names first?" complained Rem "I agree on Michi being the leader but then shouldn't Michi decide whose next in charge?"**

**"I think Rem is right. I don't think I'm good enough to be second in charge!" **

**"Rem quit it! You're only whining because your last, and Phael don't look down on yourself. Although it's true the order is the same as us saying our true names but I was listening and looking on how everyone reacted and based on that way I was able to determine everyone on what they are. That what I'm good at so trust me when I say you are second in command, alright?"**

**"Um… no offense, but then shouldn't you be in command?" I asked.**

**"Didn't you just hear what I said Michi?" Luci said angrily while shaking me back and forth by my collar. "Eh Michi… prince…. prince…. Prince Tiashe… oye Teito!"**

**(A/N: we have left the dream world.)**

"OYE TEITO WAKE UP ALREADY OR DO YOU WANT TO WAKEN UP BY A BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER?" I immediately sat up.

"I'm up. I'm up, Na-chan! Please don't shower me with- Eh? Where's is it?" I said looking around my room only to see Nakaba just standing there in the room with her hands on her hip.

"What? You actually thought I would throw a bucket of ice cold water on my beloved prince who i look up to as a big brother?"

_But you would!_

"Now that you're up I'll leave the room so get change." She walked towards the door "you have 10 minutes." She said and closed the door.

*sigh.* I stood up and changed into my school uniform. I looked at the clock _6:55 huh, still got five minutes. _I walked over to the curtains pushed them open. The blue flames in the sky seem darker than usual. I opened the window door which led to a terrace, and walked over to the railing and leaned on it. Looking straight ahead I could see the forest surrounding the castle and just over that I could see most of the houses in town puffing up smoke from the chimneys. _It's been awhile since I dreamt about the time I was in heaven, hahaha that was how we met each other… I wonder how Phael is doing. The last time I saw her was during the war and… it seemed that she does not remember anything… _images of destroyed buildings, fighting, and blood appeared in my head. _But maybe that's for the best… _

"Teito! Come on or else we'll miss breakfast!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I lock the door closed the curtains and went out onto the hallway.

As it is of course a castle it is very big and easy to get lost in. I remember when I was little I got lost here a few times before. The first time I got lost everyone in the castle was frantically looking for me but we somehow manage to miss each other for two entire weeks. The only reason I was fine was because I sometimes manage to find my way to the kitchen a few times and stole some fruits. After a few turns here and there and going down a flight of stairs I came into the main dining hall where father, mother, Uncle Kreuz, Uncle Lucifer, Aunt Yuri, and Nakaba were sitting down. When I came to the room all eyes swirled over to me and they all gave me a big and warm smile.

"Good morning Tiashe/Teito." (A/N: some of them said Tiashe and others Teito here.)

"Good morning everyone."

"Tiashe, did you sleep well? You don't seem very energetic this morning? " mother asked

"Don't worry mother I slept well." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Eh! What about me Miryia-chan?" father whined "I went to sleep late last night! Why don't you ask me if I slept well?"

"But she can tell how well you slept by how energetic you are this morning your Highness." We turned towards the entrance of the dining room and there stood three men.

"Ara, good morning Acas-dono, Mark-dono, and Karan-dono. I though you would have slept a bit longer today especially you Acas-dono. "said Kreuz and everyone laughed.

"Hey! Why are you teasing me? Shouldn't you have asked Lucifer that instead of me? " Ak-kun said pointing towards Lucifer who was sipping his tea. With a dazed look Lucifer looked at Ak-kun for a few seconds and then went back to sipping his like no one was talking about him.

_Hahaha seems he's still not fully awake_. As I put down the glass of milk I was drinking I suddenly remember what was they were talking about at yesterday night meeting "That's right… has a date been set?" I asked and suddenly the air turn tensed and everyone in the room had their serious face on. Even Lucifer who was just in a dazed a few minutes ago had his serious face up. Father put his elbows on the table and folded his hands in front of him, Ak-kun, Mar-kun and Ka-kun sat down in the remaining empty chairs

"Yes. The date has been set. The meeting will commence in three months from today."

_In three months… Wait isn't that!_ I slammed my hands on the table and stood up "Wait a minute father!" when they looked at me their expression hadn't changed at all. _They weren't surprised at my outburst…which means they knew I would do this. Even Naka and Yuri-san knew._ "Three months from now is Eve-onee-sama's birthday! Eve-onee-sama still hasn't even agree let alone approve of them coming, do you think she would agree to let them in knowing that they'll be celebrating it with her?" the room fell in silence for a few minutes and was then broken by Yuri-san.

"Don't worry Tiashe-kun." She said whole heartedly with a smile.

_Don't worry? Whose responsibilities do you think it is to make Eve agree Yuri-san! _"But!" Yuri got up walked over to me and slapped her hands on my face pulling my face closer to hers' until our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Tiashe-kun! Believe in Eve! We all know especially me who is her mother knows that she isn't big on the idea of them coming to us, but she knows it's better than us going to them!" she released my head "we're just lucky that they even agreed to come over here." She said putting her hands to her hips and making a proud smile.

"Even though we know they probably only doing this so that way it would be easier to attack" stated Lucifer and then smirked "and find the secret to the blue fire that surrounds this country."

"But I doubt once they've seen how strong we've become that they would be stupid enough to attack us." Mar-kun said with a big smile.

" And once they found out that they can't obtain the power of the blue flames the alliance will go swiftly." Said Ka-kun glancing at Lucifer. Lucifer smirked back. I slumped back down into my chair processing what everyone just said.

"*sigh* that true… but what I'm more worried about when we get into the issue of Pandora's Box." And with just that one sentence the tension came back joining with depression. We sat down in silence for the rest of breakfast until Nakaba stood up and said.

"Come on Teito it's time for school." I pushed the chair back and stood up.

"Well I'm off." I said to everyone.

"Have a god day at school today Tiashe Nakaba." Mother said.

"We will your highness." and so we left the room. I opened the front door and a powerful gush of wind blew inside. I heard some "_Kyaa"_ from the unlucky maids that were atop of the stairs. I looked up and saw that dark gray clouds were beginning to block the view of the blue flames that protected us.

*sigh*_ seems likes are going to become a lot more hectic from now on._

A/N: YAY! I'm so happy I was able to finish it on New Years Eve. Think of it as a New Year surprise tehehe. Anyways thank you for keeping on reading even though the prologue really wasn't that interesting. It was really hard coming up with thow to write in the dream since in heaven they're all unsex (that's why there's no he/she. I found it very annoying.) Anyway review and tell me what you think! I hope you keep on reading my story. Until next chapter bye bye.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pieces Are Placed

2/17/12- 4/1/12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST OR BLUE EXORCIST OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT MANGA! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE MADE UP.

ME: Good Evening and welcome to "Fans Unleash" episode 3. Sorry that I haven't updated soon, I've had so many school related things to do. Really they're such a nuisance! When I become King well Queen of the world I will destroy and ban all home works, projects, and all the other bothersome stuff school has MWHAHAHAHHAHAH!

CASTING CREW: _She's a lunatic!_

ME: Why yes, yes I am, thank you so much for the compliment.

CASTING CREW: …. (all of a sudden the stage door slams open and Nakaba appears on the stage breathing heavily and sweating, in her hands she holds a piece of paper.)

ME: Ara? Naka-chan what are you doing here? Tehehe.

CASTING CREW: _There she goes changing personalities again._

NAKABA: *HUFF HUFF HUFF* What (she holds the piece of paper up) the hell… is this suppose to be! (She smacks the paper in my face. I grab the paper and read it.)

ME: Ara, how did you get ahold of this?

NAKABA: That doesn't matter! I definitely won't let you get away with this! I'll do whatever it takes to stop you!

ME: But that's impossible.

NAKABA: Huh? How so?

ME: Because of this (I take out a remote with a red button and press it. All of a sudden a hole opens up beneath Nakaba.)

NAKABA: ! *THUD*

ME: Just stay there until Eve comes and picks you up. (Nakaba was about to say something but the trap door closed quickly and cut off her voice.)

ME: Now then, I think that was enough excitement for the day. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2: The Pieces Are Placed.

CHARACTERS I'VE MADE UP:

Mirabel: short blonde hair and golden eyes. She is in her early to mid 20s.

Hibaki: short light brown hair and eyes?(most of the time her eyes are closed)

CHAPTER 2: THE PIECES ARE PLACED

*Shush shush*(A/N: sound of pouring rain)

_Mmmm… it's raining…_ My eyes opened slowly, my vision getting clearer and clearer with every second passing. The classroom was dark and quiet; the shadows of rain droplets were present where the light shone in. The rows of desk were empty except for one. I couldn't see their face but I knew who it was. She put her book down looked at me and smiled.

"How was your nap?"

"When did I go to sleep?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. She put her book away in her bag and walked over to me.

"About half way into second period." I shot up from the seat.

"That long! Why didn't anyone try to wake me up!"

"We did, several time actually. Even Sensei tried to wake you up, but even she couldn't get you to wake up." I ruffled my hair.

"Urg, I can't believe I slept through all my classes." I slumped back into my seat.

"If it's notes your worry about don't worry you can just copy mines you know?"

"No, I'm not worried about that. I know you would give me your notes even if I didn't ask for them." I said with a smile.

"Ha-ha, so confident are we now?"

"Well we did grow up together for 10 years, Na-chan." I took my bag from my desk and got up "what time is anyway?" I said while I looked up to see what the clock. _5:15 _"EHHHH! I'M LATE!"

"Ah! If you're talking about your meeting with onee-sama I already called Hibaki-chan and told her that you'll be late."

"You did? Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"Well you haven't been sleeping well right?" I blushed and looked down

"You…you noticed?" Putting my hand over my mouth. Na-chan slid the door open.

"Well I am your right hand man, it my job; and if I can't even tell if something is wrong or bothering you after knowing you for 10 years then I wouldn't dare call myself the Raggs's crown prince aide, would I now."

"Hahaha, that's true." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom "let's go," I smiled "we don't want to keep Eve-oneesama waiting." We changed our shoes at our lockers and walked outside. *SHUSH* _Ha-ha-ha… how could I forget it was raining? _I checked my bag for an umbrella, nothing. Na-chan opened her umbrella, took a step outside looked back at me and smiled.

"Are you coming?"

We walked on the streets of downtown. There were few cars driving by and even fewer people out. The sky was covered with the gray clouds with the exception of the small strip of blue flames that you could see at the horizon. After walking a couple of more blocks Na-chan stopped and shoved the umbrella into my hands.

"I need to pick up something at Loki-Niichan's and Higari-Neechan's place for oka-san and I want to see how they're doing. You go on ahead to the church. I'll meet you back at the castle." I pushed the umbrella back at her face. She flinched.

"Then you take the umbrella." She sighed and then pinched my cheeks and stretched them.

"Dummy, what am I going to do if you get sick?"

"Burt yorg a girl, and arnywayr it's yorgs umbrelra! (But you're a girl, and anyway it's your umbrella!)" She let go of my face.

"And you're a prince." she said and quickly ran across the street with her bag over her head before I could say anything. I looked at her as she disappeared into the rain before I turned around and started walking again while I rubbed the two red spot on my cheek.

It took me an hour walking until I arrived at the church, where I was welcomed by Father Kreuz and Sister Mirabel. Although I've already memorize the way to the Pope chamber room they still lead me half way there before Hibaki appears and takes over. But this time something was off. I could feel it from the moment I saw Father Kreuz's face. Hibaki also didn't come pick me up at the usually place. After a few twist and turns we arrived at a gigantic engraved black and white double door. The "Twin Gates" was what the few people who had actually seen it called it. Well I guess it is a pretty good description of it. The white has the path leading back to the Chief of Heaven's side while the black depicts the bottomless pit of nothingness where those who have sold their souls to Verloren become unable to go back to God's side. It's actually become one of the country's "Seven Wonders", which says that if you make to those doors at night and are able to open the white door you'll be able to catch a glimpse of heaven, but if you open the black door your soul will be devoured by kors. _Of course_ _that's all just rumors._

The doors open and like always we were flooded with light that blinded us for a minute.(_I still wonder where that light comes from.)_ Once my eye adjusted I walked into the room. The floor was covered with grass and many different types of flowers from all four seasons. The ceiling was high and had few sun windows. The columns were covered with vines and ivy. In the back of the room was a small lake where in the middle was a small circular island made of white marble where a single futon with a mosquito net coming down from the ceiling and over the edge of the small island was. Hibaki who was dressed as a church guard stood at the lake's edge.

"It's been awhile Prince Tiashe." she said expressionless and with her eyes still closed as always as we reached the edge. I gave her a small smile before I went back to looking at the island. No, to be more exact I was looking at the person sitting inside the mosquito net.

"It's seems that even though the years are passing you aren't growing at all, that is in terms of size. Mmm Tei~to." The Pope said as she pushed the net away which revealed her. She was wearing a short white spaghetti nightgown (_which hardly seemed appropriate for the Pope.) _with her black hair fanned out on the floor even though she was standing up.

_Calm yourself Teito. Don't let her get to you._ I thought to myself. "And I see that your hair has gotten longer Pope Eve. If you aren't careful that hair of yours can drown you into the bottom of this pool. And, if that happens the people will be very sad." She smiled

"Oh my, it's an honor you are concern about me Prince Tiashe, but I'll be alright since I have God's ultimate protection." It was enough for me to know that I pissed her off even if she didn't show it. We smiled at each other for a while; I bet even Father Kreuz could feel the invisible battle that was taking place between us two. Just then I felt a shock of electricity go through my body. I snapped my head back and focused on finding the where the hole opened. I saw the castle garden before I came back to my senses. I snapped my head back at Eve to see that see had become very serious. I became worried and started to run towards the door. "STOP PRINCE TIASHE!" I stopped and turned around.

"But…"

"The "Wheel of Time" is beginning to fix itself. Right now the pieces are just beginning to be placed."

_P-pieces?_ "Don't tell me… who was is it? Just now who was that fell thorugh just now, huh EVE-ONEESAMA!"

"CALM DOWN TEITO!" I flinched. She began jumping on the individually rock pathway that was the only way to get across the pool"*sigh* you will know when you return but for now." She jumped and landed where I stood a few moments ago with Hibaki already next to her with her clothes "I have some things to prepare. Go home and tell His Highness to call a meeting for tomorrow. It is mandatory for everyone to come. I'm afraid the Barsburg King is making a few changes for the peace treaty meeting."

I nodded knowing that she wouldn't answer my questions and began to walk towards the door with Father Kreuz and Sister Mirabel when Eve said.

"Oh and one more thing." I turned around and looked to look at her "There's going to be a present for you waiting outside." I nodded questionably and left the room.

And indeed there was something waiting for me. Outside in the church's inner garden stood a gray majestic fyulong with two purple ones flying overhead.

"Elder Fyulong Seri it's been awhile."

"It's has but it does not seem that you have changed that much my young prince."

"I… I see…" I said sadly.

"Hahaha, don't worry my little prince all humans seem little to us."

"Well at least I know you aren't my-"I said before I heard "Burupya" and a mass of pink fluffiness covering my face. When it fell into my hands and looked up at me with it cute small eyes and it's X scar on its face I felt my body filling up with happiness.

"That child I hope you will take care of it." Seri bought her face down to level with mines. I hugged her and said.

"Of course, I'll take good care of him Seri." And they flew off back towards the mountains.

"So what are you going to call him?" Sister Mirabel asked. I held him in front of me.

"From now on your name is… Mikage."

"Burupya!" Mikage said and jumped on top of my shoulder rubbing his cheeks together with mines. By the time we left the sky was already dark and Father Kreuz called a taxi for me. When the taxi stopped in front of the castle, the castle door opened and before I could get out of the car half of the maids and butlers were surrounding me with unsure looks on their faces. That's when I remembered about the hole.

"Who?" I asked, and there silence befell on everyone. I was about to ask again when one of the maids stepped up and said.

"We… we haven't see Lady Nakaba and her fyulong Yuki since she arrived earlier this afternoon." And everything went blank.

END OF CHAPTER 2

ME: so sorry that's it's been a while since I lasted updated. Anyway please tell me what your thoughts are on this ch. Also as an apology I give you a little hint on what's the next ch is about. Cause I'm sure you're wondering how the Barsburg church's Bishops are doing. _^ till next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Porn Smuggling

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST OR BLUE EXORCIST OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT MANGA! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE MADE UP. WHICH IN THIS CASE IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER.

ME:YAYOOOHHHH! SUMMER is in the house everyone!(well for me it is =P) *sigh* the past few weeks went by so fast that I feel like summer will end in a snap. Anyway I'm planning on really working hard during August on the next few chapters to make up for my slow updating. So that means everyone here will be working hard to get to you your favorite fanfic!

CASTING CREW: *sob*_Noooo! What happened to **our** vacation?_

ME: Hehehehe. Don't worry you lower life forms called the casting crew, this chapter is gonna be quite a looker onto your eyes ladies.

CASTING CREW: _Great, we're losing her._

ME: So then to get things starting a special someone volunteered to be the special guest of today's episode. Please welcome the one and only from the Barsburg Church… BISHOP FRAU! (The red curtains behind me open and there siting down on one of the red chairs sit Frau giving us his lady killer smile. I go and sit down on the other red chair next to him.)

FRAU: HAHAHA! I'm so glad you're honor to have me on this show R.E.K.

ME&CASTING CREW: Rek?

FRAU: Yeah, since your name was so hard to rem… I mean long I decided to give you a nickname, so I took the first letter of your first, middle, and last name so that it spells R.E.K. Also since there's another Rin it'll be easier to call one of you something else so that way no one would get confused. '_I wonder what she would have done to me if I told her that it was too bothersome to memorize her full name.'_

ME: Oh! Your right… Rek… mmmmm.. it's kinda got a ring to it. Alright from now on I will be known as Rek. Now than, the question of the day! (I stick my hand in a yellow with pink polka dots box and take a slip of paper.) Ok the question is what (would you/do you) do on a date?

FRAU: Well first we would go to a fancy dinner and after that we'd go to a love hotel and do *BEEEP* *BEEP* then *BEEP* and of course let not forget *BEE-(Castor kicks the door and sends it flying hitting Frau which sends him flying flatting him against the other wall.)

CASTOR: (Grabs Frau by the neck and while shaking him wildly says.) Didn't I warn you not to say anything that would have to be censored! What kind of Bishop are you!

(While Castor and Frau are arguing Labrador pops up close to the camera.)

LABRADOR: Good children should not copy anything that goes down over here, for the path here leads to the pits of darkness.

ME: That's right! Now than looks like we've run out of time for today, and so presenting: CHAPETER 3!

(Frau comes up in front of me.)

FRAU: PLANNING OPERATION PORN SMUGGLING!

(Castor kicks Frau from behind and Frau goes flying towards the camera, the screen goes black….)

CHAPTER 3: OPERATION PORN SMUGGLING!

**Barsburg Church garden**

Today had not a single cloud covering the pure azure colored sky as Labrador pruned his flowers. And although he was humming happily you could tell that something was on his mind. " Hmm, the flowers are becoming restless." He said as he stopped pruning his flowers for a moment. '_I wonder if it is because of their sudden appearance…?' _Labrador thought and then began to prune his flowers again. As he was pruning someone called his name.

"Labrador!" Castor yelled while running toward Labrador "do you know where Frau is?"

Labrador turned around to face Castor, "Frau? Hmm- no I haven't seen him since the morning mass. Is there something you need from him?"

"Archbishop Jio has called a meeting for those of us who are going on the tour." Castor said out of breath "Really now where could have that idiot Frau have gone to."

"Frau?" a voice asked. Castor and Labrador turned around to see Ouida carrying a stack of books "if you're looking for Bishop Frau I saw him going in the library a few moments ago."

"Oh really thank you Ouida-kun" Castor said, and Ouida-kun went on with his duties. '_The library huh, there's only could only be one reason for Frau being in the library.'_ Castor thought and fixed his glasses.

"Well then, why don't we go find our little lost bishop, hmm." Castor said while putting his hands on his waist. Labrador chuckled and then made a gentle smile.

"Yes, of course."

**~~Meanwhile at the Church Library~~**

Frau is humming happily on the ladder while carefully looking at the rows of books. He takes one out of the shelf peeps inside it, grins and swiftly hides it in his sleeve. '_He-he-he, alright this should be enough for today. I shouldn't take too many or that doll nerd will notice.' _Frau thought and stepped off the ladder. He turned around only to see Castor and Labrador right in front of him.

"GAH!" Frau yelled surprised. Castor head chops Frau which makes a dozen or so books fall out of his clothes. Labrador picks one up and opens it only to see a picture of a big breasted blonde girl with a cowboy hat wearing a red star bikini top with very short blue jeans and knee length high heel boots. Labrador and Castor stared at the book with blank expressions. Seeing this as a chance Frau tries to run but Castor catches him by the collar and throws him to the ground, as one of Castor's dolls shows up.

"My darling, please take these books to the incinerator please." Castor said handing the pile of porn books to the sister doll.

"No- wait! I have a good reason for having those here." Frau shouted on the ground reaching up for his porn.

"Oh really? This should be good."

"Quite."

"As you all know we've been honorably chosen to go spread our kindness and protect the Pope in the Raggs Kingdom while they create the peace treaty right. And so I have been proudly chosen to smuggle porn into their chur-"

"Rejected." Castors says and head chops Frau again. "Now than, we really shouldn't keep Archbishop Jio waiting any longer." Castor says and begins dragging Frau by the collar. As they walked through the hallway Frau asked Labrador if he felt anything about the future.

"Yes. I feel a big sense of uncertainty from the flowers ever since the Raggs Kingdom supposedly appeared."

**~~In a meeting room somewhere in the church~~**

A long round white table stood in the middle of the room. Columns were perfectly aligned along the two sides of the table taking up most of the room. Archbishop Jio sat in the center while Assistant Archbishop Bastien, Frau, Castor, Labrador, Lance and other bishops and even a few sisters sat along the side of the table.

"Alright, now that I've gone over the procedures please be ready to depart in three days. That is all now, you are dismissed." Archbishop Jio said as he stood up and walked out of the room, as well as the other bishops and sisters.

"What do you think will go down in the Raggs kingdom?" Lance asked as they walked down the steps. Labrador closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"The flowers feel uncertain. I cannot tell for sure, but… I feel as though a flower that has been sleeping for a long time will soon awaken. But, it's still too soon to tell… whether something good or bad will happen upon its awakening."

"A flower, huh?..."

"Well there's nothing much for us to go on by. When we get there well have to ask Vertrag, if he's still alive that is."

"Frau's right. When we arrive at the Raggs Kingdom well have to confront Vertrag and retrieve the Pandora's box. That is our upmost priority for us Ghost right now." Castor said and then there was nothing but silence for a while.

"Urggg! I've had enough being with you three kill joys. I have better thing to do then stay here with you guys, later!" Frau said smirking and then skipped away quickly down the hallway.

"I hope he doesn't manage to do anything that would tarnish our church in the Raggs Kingdom." Castor said with a sigh. Labrador patted his back and the three of them went off in different directions getting ready for the unknown that awaits them.

(A/N: *sigh* I'm so sad that I've only gotten 3 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW MORE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY! And tone in for the next chapter.

P.S: Hit those 4 buttons at the bottom ^_~…. please?)


End file.
